Sam Manson/Gallery
Season 1 Mystery Meat S01e01 Sam apathetic about ghosts.png S01e01 here's a thermos.png S01e01 now you're prepared.png S01e01 it's supposed to trap ghosts.png S01e01 Jack looking at lab table.png S01e01 ruckus in background.png S01e01 first ectopus defeated.png S01e01 it's just a thermos.png S01e01 second ectopus defeated.png S01e01 title card.png S01e01 Sam ranting.png S01e01 falling through the floor.png Danny sinking floor.gif Sam.gif S01e01 changed the cafeteria menu.png S01e01 Sam and her recyclable organic matter.png S01e01 It's not garbage!.png S01e01 Lunch Lady on fire.png Flight.gif S01e01 Sam not thanked for thinking like an individual.png S01e01 intangible trio.png S01e01 b&w Sam and Tuck hug.png Parental Bonding S01e02 Sam's dress for the dance.png Sam gif.gif Sam Parental Bonding27.PNG S01e02 Sam trying to get the amulet back.png Sam tutorial1.png S01e02 amulet activated for Sam.jpg S01e02 start of dragon transformation.png S01e02 scaly Sam.jpg S01e02 Sam transforming.jpg S01e02 lifting up the bleachers.png S01e02 lifting Sam's tail.png S01e02 spinning dragon Sam around.png S01e02 dragon Sam being flung.png S01e02 Sam still disoriented.png Danny and sam prom.jpg S01e02 Danny and Sam slow dance.png Danny and Sam dance 2.gif Danny and Sam dance 1.gif One of a Kind S01e03 wrong again.png Attack of the Killer Garage Sale S01e04 Danny's garage sale.png S01e04 aerial view.png S01e04 snack bar 2.png S01e04 Technus towering over the street.png Splitting Images Danny Tucker Sam by KicsterAsh.jpg S01e05 b&w Sam and Tuck cover Danny.png Sam normal clothes.jpg Danny Phantom 05 390.jpg What You Want Sam sick.jpg Sam sick 2.jpg Danny and tuck sick.gif Prisoners of Love S01e08 real world item detected.png Shades of Gray S01e10 all on scooters.png Cujo giant.gif S01e10 Dog Obedience.png Danny and Sam Fake-out Make-Out.jpg Cujo jumping.jpg Cujo dragging a tree.jpg Danny, Sam and Tuck Humpty Dumpty concert.gif Fanning the Flames S01e11 Sam and Danny blushing.png Danny Frightened From Singing.png S01e11 Tucker rocking out to Remember.png S01e11 hallway of Ember.png Danny and Sam flying.gif Danny in love 8.gif Sam pictures.jpg Sam photos.png S01e11 Fenton Phones.png Teacher of the Year Chaos.png S01e12 at the computers.png SMMC.png Fright Night Danny Sam and Tuck in horror.gif S01e13 Danny's in a lot of trouble.png Public Enemies Wulf Flying.jpg Wulf2.jpg Wulf collar.gif Lucky in Love S01e16 trio at the water park.png Sam bikini.jpg Sam sweating.gif Sam goths we simmer.gif Sam bikini 2.jpg Sam bikini 4.jpg Sam at the pool.gif Sam in cloak.jpg Danny Green Eyes (7).gif Kwan sam and tucker.gif S01e16 Sam facepalm.png Sam distraught.gif Sam bikini 3.jpg Maternal Instinct Danny inivibility training.gif Danny extending his intangibility.gif Life Lessons S01e18 Sam and Tucker family photo1.png Tucker kisses Sam in Life Lessons.jpg Control Freaks Sam in the morning.gif Sam morning.gif Sam pijama.jpg Sam black dress.gif S01e20 Danny first hypnotized.jpg Danny phantom mind controlled.gif S01e20 Circus Gothica ticket.png S01e20 Danny locked Mr. Lancer in the closet.jpg Danny missing leg control freaks.png S01e20 Sam blindfolded on the highwire.png S01e20 blindfolded.jpg S01e20 Danny with a scythe.jpg S01e20 Sam begs Danny to stop.jpg S01e20 rope still in one piece.jpg Danny under Freakshow's control.gif S01e20 face to face.jpg Mind Controled Danny 6.gif S01e20 Danny still under control.jpg Sam flower dress.jpg Season 2 Memory Blank S02e01 monster truck.png S02e01 monster truck specs.png Sam pink outfit.jpg Danny ghost memory blank.png S02e01 new logo.png Dannyfakeoutmakeoutvq9.gif S02e01 Desiree grows stronger.png Doctor's Disorders S02e02 Sam about to float away.png S02e02 Sam opens the vent.png Sam on the Ceiling.jpg Sam Similing Nervously.jpg Pirate Radio S02e03 Ops Center broadcast system.png Sam in a jumpsuit.jpg Reign Storm Ectopus stealing Danny's lunch.gif S02M01 Story time.png Danny and Valerie (5).gif Sam pointing at valerie.jpg S02M01 Nathan with flowers.png The Fenton Menace Danny and sam 2.gif The Ultimate Enemy Clockwork Other Self.jpg Dark Danny's energy wave.jpg Dark Danny inmobilization.jpg Dan Blast (1).gif Dark danny invisible clone 1.jpg Dark danny invisible clone 2.jpg S02M02 APA Nasty Burger explosion.png Dan 2.gif Dark Danny ecto-web.jpg The Fright Before Christmas Fright Before Xmass opening.png Sam winter clothes.jpg Fright Before Xmass end.png Secret Weapons S02e11 Sam and Tucker exit the theater.png Flirting With Disaster S02e12 Mr. Falluca assumes they do math online.png S02e12 Sam and Tuck on webcams1.png Micro Management Sam sport uniform.jpg Skulker blue ray.gif Danny sport uniform.jpg S02e13 Sam spins dodgeball1.png S02e13 Tucker is doomed.png Beauty Marked S02e14 title card.png S02e14 list of contestants 3.png S02e14 Sam disapproves.png S02e14 Sam is not happy.png S02e14 Sam with fangs.png SamwithVampireFangs-1.jpg S02e14 Goth haiku 2.png S02e14 Goth haiku.png Sam princess dress.jpg S02e14 Sam's goth bride outfit.png S02e14 Aragon blames Sam.png S02e14 time moves forward.png Sam beauty contest.gif King Tuck Sam egyptian clothes.gif Masters of All Time Tucker Sam ecto-acne.jpg Double Cross My Heart S02e18 title card.png Elliot kisses Sam.gif Reality Trip S02M03 title card.png Danny blowing his secret.gif Tucker danny and sam.jpg Sam cheerleader (2).jpg Sam cheerleader (1).jpg Sam cheerleader.jpg Sam cheerleader (3).jpg|Sam disguised as a cheerleader Sam cheerleader (4).jpg Sam cheerleader (5).jpg Season 3 Eye for an Eye Sam school uniform gb.png Sam school uniform.jpg Sam danny and tucker school uniform.jpg Infinite Realms S03e02 Frostbite super strength.png Sam Fenton coat.jpg Carnivorous Canyon inside 4.jpg S03e02 trio about to jump in.png S03e02 Blood Blossom smoke.png Blood Blossoms.gif Blood Blossoms.jpg Blood Blossoms 3.jpg Blood Blossoms 4.jpg S03e02 last call for portal.png Vlad ecto-bubble.jpg Girls' Night Out Ember power augmentation 3.jpg Girls night out 2.jpg Sam in Danny's clothes.jpg Sam dressed as Danny in Girls' Night Out (2).jpg SamDisguise.gif Torrent of Terror Danny weather control 1.jpg Urban Jungle Undergrowth Urban Jungle11.PNG DP46 01.png 1000px-Urban Jungle16.PNG S03e06 Plant Sam rises.png Undergrowth (1).jpg Sam evil plant master.png DP46 02.png Evil Sam 250.gif Sam vegetized evil.gif Evil sam angry.gif Queensam2.png Sam queen.jpg Sam queen.gif Sam queen 2.jpg Livin' Large DP47 02.png DP47 03.png Boxed Up Fury S03e08 Goth's Guide to Mythology.png Frightmare Sam red jacket.jpg S03e09 title card.png Sam overshadowed.png Size Changing.jpg Nocturne 400.gif Danny and Sam in Frightmare.jpg Danny and sam frightmare end.gif Claw of the Wild Sam hypocrecy.gif Wulf's portal claw of the wild.jpg DP50 01.png Wulf & Danny Duh Face.jpg Danny ice powers 2.gif Danny and sam claw of the wild.gif Phantom Planet DP52 04.png Danny and sam arguing PP.jpg DannySamFirstRealKiss.jpg Danny and Sam.jpg PhantomPlanetKiss.gif Danny kiss.jpg DannyCarryingSam.jpg S03M04 Danny carrying Sam.png Other Render- Sam 1.png Render- Sam 2.png Character large 332x363 samantha.jpg Concept/Production artwork Identity Crisis Story Board 2.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 3.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 4.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 6.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 9.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 10.jpg Urban Jungle storyboard DP 2.jpg Urban Jungle storyboard 1.jpg Urban Jungle storyboard 2.jpg Urban Jungle storyboard 4.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries